


Terrified

by blackcatwithablackbackpack



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Inner Dialogue, Internalized Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcatwithablackbackpack/pseuds/blackcatwithablackbackpack
Summary: Kai loves Adam and it terrifies him.





	Terrified

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the first thing I've written since I was like 13. Hope you enjoy.

Kai is scared. No scratch that, he is terrified. He's having these feelings that he shouldn't have. Whenever he looks at Adam he gets this warmth in the pit of his stomach, this wonderful bubbly ache that fills him with joy and fear at the same time. He's not supposed to feel this way. He likes girls. He likes Mira she's pretty and nice and she's got awesome powers. He tricked himself into thinking he had a crush on her for awhile but he just doesn't get that same spark from her. It's not like the horrible forbidden feelings he gets when Adam brushes against him. He does not like Adam. Adam is a guy. It's wrong. KAI IS NOT GAY. He's not. He can't be. He thought it would work with Vanessa, but even before she had betrayed him he didn't really feel anything. It's terrifying, the way Adam makes him feel, the way Adam looks at him. No. He does not like Adam. No matter what every other part of his being says. He is not gay.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was something wasn't it. Like I said I haven't written in forever and I would absolutely adore some concrit. I know it was short and weird but I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!  
> Also if you want to, check out my tumblr:  
> https://love-is-love9876.tumblr.com


End file.
